


Little Man, Come With Me

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: Dancing Into His Longest Love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dancer Inunaki Shion, Emotional Sex, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Theatre Manager Adriah Tomas, Whipped Adriah Tomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: Sometimes, in order to be able to let someone love you, you need to let them exaggerate.
Relationships: Hirugami Fukurou/Meian Shuugo, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Adriah Thomas/Meian Shuugo
Series: Dancing Into His Longest Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanAnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanAnie/gifts), [slof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/gifts).



> Thank you for being an amazing and my first beta reader! I really appreciate you and your help <3 
> 
> Also, for Val! Thank your for screaming with me and being the amazing friend you are <3 
> 
> And for you, Slof since I promised a sequel :)

“I’m so happy,” Adriah gasped, bouncing on his toes; Shion standing beside him and smiling softly up at him, before looking to the dancer, his eyes glowing, “I’m so happy that I could,” He pauses momentarily and racks his head for words to express his happiness. 

Shion tilted his head, grinning. “You could?”

Adriah is bursting with uncontrollable happiness. Beaming even wider than Shion thought was humanly possible, he reached up and took Shion by the waist, raising him up in the air above him. “I’m so happy that,” he nearly yells, brushing his nose against Shion’s, “ _I could_ _ kiss _ _you_!” 

Shion felt his heart leap into his throat, suffocating him temporarily as his pulse thudded in his ears. Before his brain could catch up to his mouth, he blurted, “What’s stoping you then? Do it.”

A silence. Then, 

“Are you alright with that?” 

Shion frowns. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Adriah shrugs. “I’m not sure.” 

Shion resists the urge to laugh and took Adriah’s bear like hands in his, lacing their fingers. “If it makes you feel better,” he whispers, “I’m more sure about kissing you than dancing.” 

And when Adriah looks back up again, Shion’s lips are his. 

* * *

Adriah renders Shion silent.

He doesn’t allow a moment to go to waste; arms creating a barrier around them, his face tilted down and Shion’s up to meet his pace. Their jaws slack and lips decorated in trembling smiles as they move against each other’s, Adriah’s teeth coming into play, nibbling along Shion’s lower lip. He kisses with such fervor that Shion has a hard time complying. 

But Adriah wasn’t asking him to comply. Adriah was asking to be his, to ravish him, to love him. He was begging him for his blessing for them to dance together passionately with quick leaps up the stairway called love two steps at a time. 

Where Adriah was merciless and rough, Shion calmed him back down with the softness of his mouth and the pat of his hands. Where Shion was withdrawn and hesitant, Adriah taught him to let go and enjoy himself with the heated strokes of his fingers and gentle smiles as if saying, “Go on, I’ll be there no matter how far you decide to take me.” 

So, they took each other. They tested their limits and pushed their boundaries. 

They held hands and fell over the edge together.

* * *

“Adriah, wait.” Shion murmured, pulling away from Adriah’s face, breathless.

Even though Adriah had nearly lost himself in his eagerness and happiness, he willed himself to allow Shion to pull away and nodded. “Okay.” 

Taking a deep breath, Shion reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and took the handle of his favorite mirror, pulling it up to his face. Looking into the perfectly cared for glass, he nearly fell backwards when he caught sight of his reflection. 

“Wow,” was all he uttered. 

Adriah perked up from beside him and leaned closer, popping Shion’s bubble of personal space once more. “What’s up?” 

_ You innocent fucker , _ _look at what you did._ Shion wants to say, but instead he turns to Adriah and frowns, gesturing at his face, the mirror falling from his hands onto the mattress. “Look at me, and then tell me what’s the matter.” 

His eyebrows shot up as a chuckle reached his ears. Adriah was laughing.  At him. “What’s so funny?” 

Adriah’s chuckles stopped as he shook his head. “Nothing,” he said, pressing a kiss to Shion’s left cheek. “It’s just that you think that there’s something wrong with you.” 

Shion is puzzled at the words. “There isn’t?” He asks. 

“Goodness no.” Adriah is now sitting up beside him, a hand positioned just under his chin and the other on his lap. “All I see when I look at you is an angel. A beautiful,” he stroked Shion’s thigh, “angel among angels, with a face that rivals Aphrodite’s.” 

Shion scrunches his nose. “You’re exaggerating,” he repeats the same words from their first meeting, “and too much so.” 

Adriah snorts, hand dropping from Shion’s chin; moving to tap his nose instead. “Even like that; with your button nose all scrunched, you look lovely.” He hummed. “I never exaggerate. Much less over.” 

“No,” Shion disagrees, “you give me way too much credit. Save some for yourself.” 

Adriah smirks slightly at him and licks his lips. “Oh, but I already have.” He simpers, ruffling Shion’s light tresses. 

“How?” 

“By inviting myself to be your partner.”

* * *

Adriah takes his sweet time with peeling off Shion’s layers one by one. First, he starts with the usual glare on his face and replaces it with a blissed out look. Secondly, he works at the sash of gold coins, untying the soft fabric and letting the gentle jangling pull Shion down into the mattress before letting it slip from around his waist and onto the floor. Thirdly, Adriah goes for his blouse, unbuttoning it slowly before urging Shion to raise his arms before slipping it off and throwing it to the side. After, he goes for Shion’s skirts. Hem, after hem and after hem; lacing after lacing, after lacing, the many, colorful, flowing layers falling like flower petals from Shion’s legs and lower half. And lastly, he unclips and unties anklets and bracelets, moving his hands all over Shion’s delicate structure before reaching his neck and unlocking the single gold locket hanging; gently placing it on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“Hurry up, will you?” Shion’s hushed voice grumbles; Adriah is pleased to see a pleasant blush decorating his cheeks. “It’s cold.” 

Adriah nods absentmindedly as he takes a small box out of his pockets, still fully clothed much too Shion’s dismay. “Patience, angel, patience.” 

“Patience that I’m just about running out of.” 

Adriah needs to hurry it up. He sighs and clenches his fist around the box. It’s now or never.

“Shion,” he murmurs.

Shion watches, eyebrows slowly raising, mouth agape and eyes fluttering before widening in surprise as Adriah leapt off the large mattress, slowly lowered himself down on one knee and took his hand delicately in his larger two, his fingers looped with his and palm warming his knuckles. 

“Adriah?” His cheeks flushed, Adriah kissed swollen and saliva coated lips melted into a sloppy smile as he looked into Adriah’s shining eyes. “What’re you..” he trailed off, nonexistent smile widening as Adriah beamed up at him. 

“Little man,” Adriah breathed as he began to pull Shion down. Releasing one of the small hands, he presented the box and popped it open to reveal a single golden band; plain and dull, but it said Adriah all over it. The manager slipped the band from the cushioning and gently onto Shion’s ring finger. “Will you come with me?”

Shion doesn’t hesitate and almost shouts, “Yes.”

* * *

_ They say we're young  _

Adriah used his large hand to tilt Shion’s head back, fingers gently curled around his jaw; tracing the delicate bones. 

Shion lets the manager guide him. They weren’t a mentor and his mentee, a manager and his circus; they were partners, equals. They would guide each other with gentle hands into the other’s ecstasy. They would share each other’s high. They were in this together. 

“Is this your first time?” Adriah hummed from where he rested his forehead against Shion’s shoulder blades. 

Shion suddenly found himself thrown into a panic. If he answered no, Adriah would think of him badly and might even drop him. If he answered yes, Adriah might loose interest and refuse to go further with him. Startling as a hand came up to cup his cheek, Shion found his gaze turned to Adriah who smiled up at him as if sensing his inner turmoil. He didn’t deserve his kindness. 

He doesn’t deserve that smile.

Shion watches with blurring eyes and a sloppy gaze as Adriah’s mouth moves, but he can’t make out what he’s saying. He can feel those large, warm hands rubbing his back in soothing motions, his hunched shoulders immediately relaxing, but his heart tightens and his chest constricts painfully. He continues to trail Adriah with his wide eyes as he lowers his head and his face disappears from view. He can feel lips at the side of his neck, placed gently on the sensitive skin before moving in ticklish motions, but his mouth has gone dry. 

He bites back a gasp as teeth scrape against his pulse and wills himself to keep still as the hands move from his shoulders to grip his thighs that have wrapped themselves around Adriah’s waist. 

If he says stop, even for a moment, he is worried that Adriah will pull away forever. If he lets Adriah go on,he is worried that he won’t be able to keep up. His head feels like lead and his body won’t move. He wants the love, no matter how ruined it will leave him; but he doesn’t want the heartache should Adriah leave him the next morning. 

“A-Adriah,” he tries, but his voice breaks halfway into the sentence that he can’t form. “A-Adriah—“ 

He wants Adriah to go on, but he wants him to stop. 

“Adriah, no.” 

The scraping ceases, the lips leave his skin and the hands are gentle again. Shion trembles and finds himself pulled in by sparkling brown as Adriah stares at him, lips parted and eyebrows raised.

“Pardon?” 

Shion winces at the slight hurt and surprise in his voice. 

“I— I..” 

Adriah’s gaze fades back into his usual smile as he thumbs Shion’s cheek. “What’s the matter angel?”

Shion isn’t fooled. He hasn’t known Adriah for long, but he can see past that sticky sweet smile. He can see the secondary colors of concern and nervousness in the brown orbs. He tries to look away, but Adriah’s hand doesn’t let him; always nudging his face back to his. 

“Shion,” Adriah sighs. 

And before Shion’s thoughts can catch up with his mouth, he blurts, “It’s not my first time, no.”

Adriah blinks at him, eyes widening by a fraction. “First time, what?” He asks softly. 

Fragments of Shion’s heart dig into his chest. Was Adriah really going to make him spell it out for him? He looks from the strained smile to those brown eyes and then to his hands. “It isn’t my first time with.. a man.” He whispers, mortified, but not for the usual reason. “I understand if you don’t want to go further with me.” He sighs and adds a soft, “They never do,” laced with hurt.

The silence that hangs over the two takes away years from Shion’s life. He bites his tongue and screws his eyes shut as he waits for Adriah to be angry with him. 

Only the anger never comes. 

Instead another hand comes up and his face is cupped between large palms, cheeks mushed and a forehead is gently bonked with his. 

“I am not them,” Adriah says, letting his forehead rest against Shion’s as he presses a kiss to his nose. “I’ve finally found my angel, and I’m not about to let him go.” 

Shion doesn’t deserve this kindness. He doesn’t deserve Adriah, yet his heart _wants_. 

“But—“ he begins before a hand covers his mouth and stops the influx of negativity.

“Even though,” Adriah chortled, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Shion’s nose, removing his hand, “you,” another kiss to his cheeks, “are an,” two to his eyelids before he trailed down and pecked his lower lip, “experienced dancer, I’ll be there to guide you every step of the way.” He finished, capturing Shion’s lips in a heated yet gentle kiss, savoring the strawberry flavor of the dancer in his hands.

_ and we don't know  _

They break away and Shion is smiling; a true, genuine smile. Adriah smiles back.

“I,” Shion whispers, “don’t deserve you, Adriah.” He shakes his head. “I really don’t.” 

Adriah taps his cheek with his index finger and sighs, “Now that we’re partners, it isn’t a matter of deserving and not deserving. It’s what we work for together and achieve.”

* * *

_ We won't find out until we grow  _

Enough time has gone by for Adriah to be fully aware of Shion’s stamina.In his dancing he saw it, and now; in his loving. He can see it in his eyes, on his face; with every muscle movement, every glance, every time he tightened his jaw. He spoke with his face and worked with his mouth, he gave Adriah whole paragraphs to decipher every time he squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his arms, and Adriah read them with a kiss before scribbling over the words and rewriting them to make his own sorry. Their new story. 

On the streets, he wears a beam. In bed, he wears a smirk. But with Shion, he wears a genuine smile.

His eyes are only for the man in his arms, and that’s where they were going to stay. 

“Ethereal,” he pants, hands trailing all over Shion’s shining skin, pausing to rest on either his wrists or his back to keep him steady as he worked the dancer closer and closer over the edge. “Exquisite—“ he thrusts forward and Shion groans, “angelic,” he murmurs pulling back, “ _godly_.” He finishes with another push inside and Shion melts. 

“Wow,” Shion nearly wails, voice shaking. 

Adriah nods and slows his pace once more, placing a kiss on Shion’s shoulder. “Wow,” he agrees. His eyebrows raise as the grip on his shoulders slackens. Glancing up, neat hair now tousled and sticky with sweat, he hummed, “Shion?” 

The dancer hid his face. “Don’t look up, Adriah. Keep going.” 

So Adriah does. He doesn’t go, he runs.

* * *

“Why are you so gentle with me?” 

Adriah pauses after sucking another mark into Shion’s inner thigh. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Shion is trembling in his hands as he lowers his legs with Adriah’s support, but leaves his question unanswered. 

“Shion?” He asks again. 

This time he receives a swift, “No reason,” and he swallows it without question. 

“Alright.”

Just as Adriah goes in for another kiss, he suddenly halts. Something wet hits his cheeks and somethingsalty fills his mouth. _Tears_ , his brain recognizes. _But who’s?_ He uncurls a hand from around Shion’s back and raises it to his face, blinking in confusion. _They weren’t his. So who’s—_ “Angel,” he stops, realization dawning on him and looks back down. “Oh my, angel..” 

“What?” 

Shion’s voice is the same as always, but his face says otherwise. His cheeks are glistening and blotchy, eyes watering as tears slipped from light orbs, painting long lashes. 

Adriah’s mouth falls open and incoherent sentences and words coming out in a jumble as he hastily pulls away from Shion, “I’m so sorry, oh my god, Shion, _I’m sorry.”_

Shion groans at the loss of warmth and makes to sit up, reaching out for Adriah and grabbed him by his arm. “Woah, hot cinders,” he gasps, “where’re you going?” 

The tears are still flowing down his face and Adriah’s heart cracks faster and faster, but he can’t stop himself from letting Shion pull him back to the bed. 

“Adriah?” Shion’s words are now softer, as is his gaze. 

Adriah shakes his head and relents, letting himself sit back down. “I’m sorry,” he whispers holding his head in his hands, “I hurt you, angel.” 

Shion tilts his head, puzzled. “What makes you think that?” 

Adriah’s voice is hushed and it makes Shion’s chest tighten. 

“You were _crying_.” 

“But I’m not hurt.” Shion says helplessly, pleading. “Adriah I’m fine.” 

“Then why were you crying?” Adriah’s voice rose as he rounded on Shion and suddenly found himself leaning over him, arms caging the dancer in. “Angel, no one cries for no reason!” 

Shion hits the bed, flush on his back as he stares up at Adriah, eyes no longer watering, cheeks cooling slowly. “I was crying because of you,” he admits softly, arms coming up to wrap themselves around the back of Adriah’s neck as he makes to pull away, “but,” he tugs and Adriah leans back in, face scrunched with concern, “it’s not because I’m sad.” 

“Then why?” 

“It’s because,” Shion chooses carefully and raises his head to gently press his lips to Adriah’s parted ones, “you’re the only one that I’ve ever had.” 

Adriah let’s himself fall over Shion but keeps just enough distance between their bodies to rob Shion of the warmth he desired. “Such an experienced dancer as yourself,” he finds his mood plummeting, “must’ve had at least one or two decent partners to tango with, no?” 

He watches in shock as Shion shakes his head, lips pursed. 

“None at all?” 

“None.” 

“Aren’t dancers supposed to enjoy their time?” 

This earns Adriah an unimpressed glare. Shion sighs and pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his cheek on his knees. “Those dancers wanted to dance as much as I want to skydive.” He mumbled. “All they wanted was a good fuck for a night and then to go on with their merry lives.”

_ Well I don't know if all that's true  _

Adriah doesn’t know how to processShion’s words. He doesn’t know how to make the best of them, how to make light of them.

Shion interrupts him and tugs on his arm again, looking up at him; and Adriah can see that he is serious. 

“I’m at your mercy, so use me.” The dancer whispers, the hurt cracking his brave falsetto as he turns his head to the side and lets himself go slack under Adriah’s body. “You might not get a chance like this ever again.” 

Adriah shakes his head and places a hand on Shion’s shoulder, pushing him down before crawling over him and letting himself go with the flow. He relishes in the surprised gasp that he works out of Shion as he slowly moves back and forth inside of him, pleasuring him in a way that he knew. “No, no angel.” He murmurs, keeping a gentle grip on Shion, thrusting in and out again, gentle as ever. “You misunderstand me. Tonight, we are equals, partners. And I don’t fuck my partners, I make love.”

' _Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

Shion doesn’t even try to form words as his mind melts into a puddle of pleasured pain. _This man,_ his mind yells at him, _is the best decision you’ve ever made._

And he agrees. 

_ Oh fuck, he agrees wholeheartedly.  _

* * *

_ Babe  _

“Fuck, Adriah,  _ fuck _ .” Shion pants.

“ Wow ,” Adriah grunts.

_ I got you babe  _

Shion allowed himself to let out a soft groan, legs tightening around Adriah’s waist with every hit to his prostate; the manager meeting every sound he made with steady, building thrusts of loving pleasure. He definitely made the right choice when he agreed to being Adriah’s partner; since now he had not only a dance partner, but a partner to carry him through and ground him. 

“Adriah,” he murmurs into the crook of Adriah’s neck, “lord,  _ Adriah _ .”

The steady thrusting slowly eased away into comfortable lulling as Adriah slowed, hands trailing, leaving their place at Shion’s jaw, down to his hips, holding them with a gentle grip. “Yes,” he replies, voice hushed. 

“Unwind,” Shion finds himself pleading, “relax, go wild.” 

Adriah sighs and chooses Shion’s left shoulder to place his lips, beginning the trail of small kisses all the way up to his jaw. “If I unwind,” he says, voice hoarse as he nudges the dancer with his nose to get him to lift his face out of the crook of his neck; slightly pleased to see a flush present, “I’m afraid that I won’t be able to rewind. Not with you.”   
  


* * *

_   
I got you babe  _

“What if I don’t,” Shion pauses to bite his lip as Adriah’s hands squeeze his hips, “ _ mind!” _

Adriah replies by biting down on his neck. “We’ll see how you do,”. 

_ They say our love won't pay the rent  _

“ _Fuck you_!” 

“Dear Shion, I do believe that I am the one doing so at the moment.” 

“Fuck you anyway!” 

“If it makes you feel better by saying so, then by all means.” 

_ Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  _

By the second hour, Shion is a withering and sobbing mess; and Adriah is impressed that he hasn’t broken down sooner. 

“Don’t be shy,” he murmurs, feeling Shion slowly give up. He was _this_ close to surrender. “Show me what you’re capable of.”

_ I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  _

_That’s it._ Shion’s fingers curl. _He can’t hold back_. His back arches. _He’s too gone and Adriah is too inviting._ And he lets out a long moan. 

_ But at least I'm sure of all the things we got _

“That’s it.” Adriah coos stroking Shion’s hair with a gentle hand, threading is fingers through his damp hair. “That’s the Shion I want to see; the Shion all unraveled for me, and only me.” 

_ Babe  _

“ _ Ugh _ ,” 

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

_ I got you babe I got you babe  _

All the warmth that Shion had lost over the years was all rushing back to him with Adriah. 

“Faster,” he mumbled. 

Adriah hums, “Oh? Feeling brave?” 

_ I got flowers in the spring  _

Shion nods, head lolling back. “ _Faster_.” He repeats. 

_ I got you to wear my ring  _

Adriah takes his hand and kisses the band on his ring finger. “As you wish, my love.”

_ And when I'm sad, you're a clown  _

Shion sobs, Shion cries. 

_ And if I get scared, you're always around  _

Adriah soothes, Adriah keeps together.   
  


* * *

_   
So let them say your hair's too long  _

“You have such beautiful hair,” Adriah compliments between kisses and pushes. 

“Thank,” Shion rolls his hips with Adriah’s thrusts, completely relaxed for the first time in ages, “you.” 

' _Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

“Anytime.”

_ Then put your little hand in mine  _

Their hands are hugged by the other and fingers laced as they loose themselves in each other’s pleasure and love. 

_ There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  _

“I’m so glad I found you,” Adriah says. 

Shion agrees, “I don’t think that I would be able to make it without you.”

_ Babe  _

“Adriah,” 

“Angel.” 

“ _Adriah_.” 

“My love,” 

_ I got you babe I got you babe  _

“Adriah, you _fucker_.” 

“Only for you, babe.”

_ I got you to hold my hand  _

Their fingers dig into each other’s knuckles as Adriah tenses and Shion shudders.

_ I got you to understand  _

Their minds have long lost any reason, working as one; their only goal to pleasure the other.

_ I got you to walk with me  _

“I’m _yours_.”

_ I got you to talk with me  _

“And I am yours.”

_ I got you to kiss goodnight  _

Kisses of all types have been explored this night. Passionate ones, gentle ones; ones filled with love and tears, ones filled with nothing but eagerness and ones that Adriah saved for Shion.

_ I got you to hold me tight  _

“ _Adriah, don’t let go_!” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Shion holds on for dear life and Adriah holds back.

_ I got you, I won't let go  _

“I’ve clipped your wings, angel.” Adriah whispers into his ear as he pulls out, no longer with his fangs beared. “You can’t fly away from me.” 

Shion grants Adriah a shaking smile and bites out, “I wasn’t planning to anyway.” 

_Not after this,_ Shion sighs to himself as Adriah chuckles and bundles him up into a blanket, fluffing a pillow under his head. _Not after I got someone to love me like you do_.

_ I got you to love me so  _

“Waking up to this,” Shion sighs as Adriah hefts him up with one arm. “Don’t you ever get tired?” 

Adriah kisses him soundly and shakes his head. “Practice, love, practice and drive.” 

* * *

“I love you,” Shion breathed for the hundredth time as Adriah trailed his lips over the purpling marks decorating his once pale skin, tightening his grip on Adriah’s shoulders; his nails digging into his tan joints, “I love you so much.” 

Adriah exhales and rests his cheek against Shion’s chest, arms wrapped around his lower back. “I love you more.”   
  
  


_ I got you babe  _

_ I got you babe  _

_ I got you babe  _

_ I got you babe  _

_ I got you babe _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
> WROTE 
> 
> FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happ belated Birthday Val! You deserve all the love and fluff, and a passing grade in your exam! I hope that you did well and that you know I was cheering you on! Thank you for being so sweet, supportive, caring and kind. I just can’t thank you enough but I hope this suffices for a small token <3 no angst like I promised, just fluff and smut. Love you!

Adriah Tomas is in love. 

He is in love for real. This wasn’t like one of the past fleeting attractions that he quickly snapped out of, like Meian; this was true love. He fell as hard as possible and wouldn’t be snapping out of this one for a long time to come. His heart wouldn’t allow it. Neither would Shion.

“You’re the best decision I’ve ever made,” Adriah breathes, lips moving slowly against Shion’s, kissing him with all the love he can muster into one kiss. 

Shion lets out a soft chuckle, opening his mouth, inviting Adriah and coaxing his tongue out. “You weren’t even the one who made the decision.” He whispers into the kiss that was slowly becoming more teeth and tongue than lip, with a grin. “The head of the town asked me to make sure that you weren’t going to collapse from dehydration or something.” 

Adriah’s and Shion’s laughter mingles in the air as they break apart and smile at each other.

* * *

  
  
“Shion,” 

“Hmm?” 

“More.” 

Shion stared at Adriah, eyes lidded heavily and jaw slacked and lips pried open from the earlier onslaught of sloppy kisses; but despite that, he made his disbelief known. “What are you, a machine?” He sighed, shifting to his other elbow, propping his chin up with his palm; tilting his head to keep his gaze on Adriah. “Don’t you need time to reload or something?” 

Adriah winked. “Not when I think about you,” he laughs as Shion mimes gagging and shakes his head. 

“You’re a sap,” Shion mumbles. 

“I know.” Adriah agrees.

* * *

_ The beat goes on, the beat goes on   
  
  
_

“Round two,” Adriah smirks down at Shion who lay under him on his stomach. 

“I don’t think that you know how to count, Adriah.” Shion grumbles, shifting and making to roll over onto his back; nearly choking when Adriah grabs him by the jaw and flips him quickly. Spluttering curses, he shoots his nastiest glare at Adriah who simply smiles at him,  _ the fucker,  _ and hisses, “Because we’ve done more than two rounds.” 

“Five?” 

_You dickhead,_ Shion knows that he’s fucking with him before literally fucking him. Rolling his eyes, he snorts, “You’re doing awfully, babe. Keep trying.” 

Adriah bites back a laugh and raises his other hand. “Ten?” He fakes a shocked gasp when Shion shakes his head again. “No?”

“Try again, love.” 

_ Love. Shion called him love.  _ Adriah could get used to that during sex. He would definitely try to urge more “love’s” from Shion later. Humming, he thumbs Shion’s lower lip and whispers, “I’ve lost count.”

* * *

_ Drums keep pounding  _

“Preparation is important!” 

“You didn’t bother with it last time.” 

“That’s because you were rushing me!” 

“Oh, so it’s my fault now.” 

“Yes! I’m surprised that you admitted it so easily.” 

Shion flips Adriah off and Adriah responds with a smile and an “I love you,” before turning away with a whine because he wanted to keep his eyes on Shion  forever , but he had to look away or else he would end up breaking his arm, and reached across the pillows littered along his right side to his nightstand. 

“I have something that might make our lives just a bit easier,” he said, grabbing whatever had been in his aim and retracting his arm again. Holding his hand over Shion who layunder him, he smiled, “this!”

_ a rhythm to the brain  _

“Lube?” Shion’s eyebrows shoot up. Adriah slowly raises himself from over him, and he sits up, crossing his legs. “Since when?” 

Adriah returns his questioning gaze and waggles his fingers. “Why not?” He hums, turning back to the bottle in his left hand. “It makes things easier, no? And besides,” he squeezes the bottle again, “I personally like this one, so I thought that I’d share it with you.” 

“I’m honored.” Shion mocks with a quick bow, that looked like more of a jerk, of his head. “I get to be the first to experience Adriah’s favorite lubricant.” 

Adriah freezes for a millisecond.  _ Not exactly,  _ is pushing at his teeth, nearly knocking them out in their eagerness to blurt. He swallows them back. He doesn’t need anger during his time with Shion. Angels deserve heavenly treatment. He nods, “As you should be.” 

Shion laughs and the sound is still Adriah’s favorite sound in all the world. His laughter hangs in the air and they face a gentle silence before Shion asks,

“Come to think of it, did we use any last time?” 

They both pause. This time for longer. Shion purses his lips and quirks an eyebrow at Adriah, who shrugs in response.

“Did we?” Adriah parrots, glancing up, eyes going wide.

Shion pushes out his lower lip, running his teeth over the skin. “I don’t,” he slowly shakes his head, “think so.” 

When their eyes meet, Shion can see a million thoughts flashing before his eyes and the clogs slolwy craning into place with loud clangs as Adriah’s face melts into a sloppy smile as he begins to lean in, suddenly towering over him.

“Why not experiment, then?” 

“Experiment?” 

Adriah nods and Shion resembles a fish that was hit by a shovel. 

“Adriah, no. _Get the fuck away from me_ —“ 

“Nope,” 

“Adriah Tomas, if you take _one_ _more_ _step closer_ I will castrate you.” 

Adriah snorts, “I’m not walking.” 

Shion’s glare is more scorching than the torches that were lit at the festival last week. “Move one more inch closer and I’ll shatter your great grandfather’s grandfather’s family jewels.” He raised a leg and Adriah’s brain stopped.  _ Flexibility, he wears it well.  _

Adriah moves closer, uncharacteristically fearless today. “He’s dead, I’m not worried.”  _ No regrets.  _

* * *

“Second finger,” Adriah mumbles.

Shion hisses, “ _I_ _ hate _ _you_.” 

“Mhm,” Adriah nods absentmindedly and circles Shion’s hole with his finger, “now, can I put it in?” 

Shion nods, holding his breath. “Yeah.” 

So Adriah does and his finger work as Shion tenses.

* * *

Normally, Shion would attack anyone who dared to handle him the way Adriah was.  _Normally_.  Adriah isn’t normal. He isn’t someone that Shion was used to, that was like any man Shion knew before. Being scissored before would have been more rough than the actual sex, but Adriah worked  _ magic _ . How he kept everything easy and gentle was beyond his compression. 

“Quit teasing and start fucking, Tomas.” Shion shouts, words slurred. 

_Fuck, that’s hot. Last names_.  “I’d love to.” Adriah gasps. “If you’d loosen up.” 

“Is more than five rounds not enough to loosen someone up to you?” 

“It’s for your own good.” 

“Ass.” 

* * *

_ La de da de de, la de da de da  _

“ Fuck ,” Shion’s nails dig into Adriah’s arms as he exhaled, “holy fuck, Adriah, I think I just saw my  _ mother _ in law.” 

“You don’t have a mother in law,” Adriah grunts, head thrown back and hands gripping Shion’s hips as Shion bounces, trying to keep himself steady. 

“Exactly, you dumb fuck!” 

“Hey! What ever happened to love?” 

“I’ll call you love,” Shion huffed between soft grunts as his legs tremble beneath him, “when you deserve it!” 

Adriah’s smirk grows wider and his grip on Shion’s moving hips tighten. Leaning forward, deriving a high, drawn out moan from Shion as the dancer clenching down, he pushed his lips onto his, swallowing every sound as his tongue swirled, tangling with Shion’s. Their mouths fighting with each other for control quickly rendered both men breathless. Slowly, agonizingly, Adriah made a show of pulling away from the kiss before shifting and slamming forwards into Shion. “If that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll use any means to earn the love, angel.” 

“Assuming you could,” 

Adriah is surprised to find a smirk playing across Shion’s face. He blanks, bewildered for a moment before his lips settle back into a light grin. “You don’t get to make assumptions today, Shion.” He says lightly, keeping himself slow for now. He would just build up and make a mess of Shion later. He likes the suspense, to drag out the pleasure. 

Shion huffs between moans, nodding quickly despite himself; eager to move things along. “Dully noted.” 

“No orders, either.” 

Shion halts. “ _ What _ ,” he says slowly, biting his lip to keep back a sob as Adriah’s length throbbed inside him.

Adriah snickers and hoists Shion up, hiking up his skirts, with one arm curled around his lower back and his other hand caressing his opposite thigh. The sound he drove from the depths of Shion’s throat added a thousand years to his life. “No orders,” he repeats gently, kissing Shion’s left rib, “none at all.” 

_ Charleston was once the rage, _

Adriah expects Shion to still order him around, as was his style; but to his surprise and shock, the dancer kept his mouth shut and bit his tongue.  _Strange_ ,  Adriah’s fingers have long since been replaced with his dick, more than ready to explore the depths of his lover.  _Very strange_.  He couldn’t say that it turned him off, however. He was still very much aroused and ready.

_Does he really deserve to call Shion his lover,_ Adriah wonders as he pushes in, earning groans and pulls out earning sobs. _Does he really deserve to have Shion to himself when he has done this so many times?_

_ uh huh  _

“Shion?” It comes out as a question. 

“Yes,” Shion seems to be reassuring him that he is still here, still his. 

Adriah swallows. “Is it alright if,” he hesitates. It doesn’t feel right in his heart, taking advantage of Shion without him knowing what he’s done. 

Shion’s voice comes out pinched. “If?” He repeats. 

Adriah recognizes the impatience and lets the question fall and himself loose. “If I make you mine?”

_History has turned the page_ , 

“You choose now to ask me?” Shion laughs hoarsely, voice rasping and worn from the sobs and groans Adriah had forced out of him. “When you’re fucking me like someone who seriously needs to get a life,  and when it’s been more than two hours?” 

Adriah is taken aback. He expected Shion to say no, or go as far as to force him away. If Shion was to say no, he would respect that. He understood. But Shion answered him with a question. And he was serious. He grants Shion a shaky, “Yes,” and his cheeks are dusted pink. 

“You are an idiot.” Shion sighs. “A huge idiot with a stupid smile to cover his stupidity.” 

“I beg to differ.” Adriah huffs. 

Shion smirks lazily and throws his arms around Adriah’s neck, pulling him closer. “I refuse,” he murmurs before placing his lips over Adriah’s.

_ uh huh  _

_ He’s glad that Meian let him go.  _ Adriah thinks as he is nearly driven over the edge by Shion’s warmth.  _He’s glad that they had a falling out. He’s glad that he came to town that day, that he met Shion_.  He knows that he shouldn’t think this way, that he shouldn’t be glad about something like breaking apart, but he is. It was thanks to Meian leaving him for Hirugami that he was able to move on and meet Shion.

“I’m so fucking blessed,” he blurts. 

Shion makes to answer, but Adriah doesn’t let him, his throbbing cock scraping his walls. Instead, he lets out a surprised yelp, Adriah’s palm shoved in his face. 

“Shush,” Adriah breathes, “I’m blessed. That’s all you need to know.” 

Desperate  why’s,  clog Shion’s throat, but he keeps them back. Somehow, he can already hear Adriah’s answer even though he hasn’t spoken. “So predictable ,”  he sighs instead and Adriah agrees.

_ The mini skirts, the current thing, uh huh  _

“God, the feeling of you never gets old.” 

“You never let it—  _ fuck _ !” 

“Sometimes I wonder how someone so pretty,” Adriah sighs running his hand up and down Shion’s curved spine, “can swear worse than my sailor friend.” The longer Shion remains within his range, the darker his brown eyes cloud over with lust as he watches Shion curl and uncurl with every thrust, muscles clenching and veins straining, sweat shining.

“Your sailor friend doesn’t have a monster dick up his ass, does he?” Shion bites out, his lower lip purpling and swollen from his own teeth.

“What a charmer you are!” 

“Shut up!”

_ Teenybopper is our newborn king,  _

_Meian had less stamina than Shion,_ Adriah observed. Shion also took him more smoothly, quietly for lack of better wording. Meian would grump and complain, demanding to stop while Shion let out the occasional groan, but otherwise they fit together perfectly and he was free to continue.  _ Meian wasn’t exactly my first choice.  _ Adriah’s brows furrow, his need for release growing with every passing minute.  _ Meian has someone else now, and so do I.  _

He shakes all thoughts of Meian out of his head. Shugo is in the past, their relationship doesn’t exist for either of them anymore. The only thing that Adriah needs to focus on is Shion. 

Shion’s body, Shion’s voice, Shion’s eyes. 

The way the dancer showed Adriah how years of dancing played off as he jerked and shook, bent and twist, curled over with Adriah’s movements. The way his voice held promising range; high moans and low groans. Breathy, halting sentences that he could barely utter; soft whimpers and whines accompanied by gasps and tired pants. It was a symphony. 

Those eyes , light and shining when opened; boring into Adriah’s own, flickering wildly around the room when Adriah pulled back, rolling back when Adriah forced Shion into high after high, moving slowly and steadily before picking up the pace little by little, and finally squeezing shut when they chased each other. 

“Flexibility,” Adriah murmurs against Shion’s neck, “is something you wear well.” 

Shion makes a noise crossed between a moan and a laugh. “Dancing since childhood helps.”

_ uh huh  _

Every time Adriah’s mind made to sweep him away, Shion’s hands pulled him back. 

_Meian_ ,  Adriah’s mind yelled, desperate to make amends, yet needing to love who was before him at this moment in this time.

_Me!_ Shion’s hands growled, grasping every inch of Adriah they could reach, fingers clenched and arms hugging; toes curled and knees bent.  _ The past doesn’t matter.  _

Adriah swears that it were as if Shion knew about him. 

“ _Adriah, hold on_.” 

“I am.” 

A desperate whine. “You won’t let go, will you.”  A remark.  Adriah’s heart thuds painfully against his ribs, beating out of his chest with all its might.

The shake of the head. “Never?”  It’s a question.  Shion closes his eyes and pretends that it’s a statement of assurance. 

_ And the beat goes on,  _

“Hurry!” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” 

“You won’t!”

_ the beat goes on  _

Adriah needs it, yet he continues to deny himself. Shion needs it, but does he want it? 

_Drums keep pounding_

Shion clenches around him again, Adriah thrusts his hips until they hit against Shion’s.

“I—“ Adriah begins, throat rasping.

Shion cuts Adriah off with a rough, dry kiss void of hesitation and filled with desperation. 

“Don’t talk, work.” 

_ a rhythm to the brain  _

There it was. The command. Adriah can feel himself beginning to leak as Shion bounces faster than before, the friction between them working wonders. 

“Work,” he echoes emptily. 

“Work,” Shion agrees. 

_ La de da de de, la de da de da  _

Work they would. 

_The grocery store's the super mart_ , 

One pulse, then two and Adriah goes with the flow, exploding. 

One hiss, then two and Shion feels himself being filled with more warmth that he’s ever felt, rivaling the sun.

_ uh huh  _

Shion wants to scream as his body burns and convulses, to yell and kick as Adriah continues to move; to rest himself on that chiseled chest and let his eyes flutter closed and for Adriah to run his soft, long fingers through his matted hair. 

Adriah wants to keep coming inside Shion forever. He wants his body all to himself; the perfectly structured torso, gentle legs and firm thighs, he wants it all. Shion’s flushed face, parted lips and slacked jaw that he ran his lips over millions of times over; his cheeks, everything. Adriah wanted.

_ Little girls still break their hearts,  _

Meian would never let Adriah’s high last for so long,  Adriah knew. His past partners would never share their high, gather him in their pleasure and let him ride it out with them ever. They didn’t have the heart, and he didn’t have the will. Not with them. 

Shion’s past partners never cared about his pleasure, they only sought their own. They used him for until their hearts were filled before casting him aside and returning to their usual days, his own never the same again after.  This man,  Shion’s mind repeated minute after minute.  Adriah is the only one. 

The only one to share his feelings and return them.

_I might return them more than you do_ ,  Adriah thinks to himself, unsure. 

_ uh huh  _

* * *

_And men still keep on_

The speed is constantly changing as they grow needier and needier, closer and closer.

_ marching off to war  _

“Fucking come already, I’m tired!” 

“I’m trying!” 

_ Electrically they keep  _

“I can’t, I can’t, _Adriah_.” Shion sobs, and Adriah kisses his tears away. 

“Just a bit longer, angel.” Adriah whispers, smoothing his sweaty bangs back, movements feverish and sloppy.

_ a baseball score  _

“I can’t—“ 

“You can.” 

_ And the beat goes on,  _

Shion’s head lolls from side to side, then back and forward and finally shakes wildly. “No,” he cries, “no I can’t.”

_ the beat goes on  _

Strong arms, gentle hands, encouraging thrusts ease Shion. 

_ Drums keep pounding  _

“You _can_ , angel.” 

“Love,  _ please _ —“

_a rhythm to the brain_

Adriah’s heart soars. He earned the highest praise. He plants a flurry of kisses all over Shion’s face before moving down and settling along his neck. “You can,” he decides. 

_ La de da de de, la de da de da  _

What choice does Shion have but to comply. He chokes on tears and his hips jolt as he nods, tiny sobs falling from his lips. 

“I can,” 

_ Grandmas sit in  _

“That’s a good boy.” 

_ chairs and reminisce  _

“I can,” falls from Shion’s bitten lips like bile. “I can, _I can_.” 

_ Boys keep chasing girls to get a kiss  _

Adriah takes each sob of ‘I can’ to heart and gives Shion his all, nearly pushing him from the cliff. 

_ The cars keep going  _

“You can,” he repeats, biting down on his shoulder as his cock reburies itself in Shion, cum streaming. 

“I can,” Shion wails into his chest, hiding his face.

_ faster all the time  _

Their time soon runs short. 

“You did so good, angel.” Adriah hums, the pleasure easing as they ground from their high. 

Shion can’t speak. He grasps Adriah tighter and chokes. 

_He did good, finally._

* * *

  
  
_Bums still cry,_

Finally, they separate. 

“You were so amazing,” Adriah soothes as he gently pulls out, dripping cock slightly eased, “just like a real angel.” 

Shion’s lips tremble and his smile feels wobbly. “Amazing,” he says, tongue unable to form anything else to say.

_ Hey buddy, have you got a dime?  _

Adriah smiles and noses Shion’s chin, inhaling the strong scent of sweat and after sex. Somehow, Shion still managed to smell sweet. “Amazing,” he says again. 

_And the beat goes on_ , 

Shion’s head falls back against the pillows, but Adriah’s arms keep him up. “I love you,” he breathes.

_ the beat goes on  _

Adriah nods. He doesn’t need any memories of his past anymore. Not when he has Shion to fill his heart everyday. 

_ Drums keep pounding  _

One last kiss;

_ a rhythm to the brain  _

“I love you too,” and it isn’t a question.  _ It’s the truth . _

_ La de da de de, la de da de da  _

* * *

“Shion, will you stay with me?” Adriah asks quietly, Shion cuddled into his side, arms wrapped around his waist and legs locked with his; bodies naked and glistening. 

_ And the beat goes on, yes, the beat goes on _

“Adriah,” Shion yawns, rolling his closing eyes, “you proposed to me yesterday.” 

_ And the beat goes on, and the beat goes on  _

The dopiest grin to ever be seen on a man appears on Adriah’s face. “That’s right,” he sighs happily, “I did.” 

He is pleased to see Shion returning his smile. 

“Yeah,” Shion chuckles.

Adriah leans over and kisses his eyelids. “So that means that you’re really mine.” 

Shion agrees. “I am.”

_ The beat goes on, and the beat goes on  _

Their relationship will go far, and their hearts will beat together from here on.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twt @Tachi_go_brrr


End file.
